This invention relates to an image-receiving sheet having excellent releasability.
An image-receiving sheet is superposed on a heat transfer sheet having a heat transfer layer during heat transfer recording, and when heat corresponding to the image information is applied from the heat transfer sheet side by a heating means such as a thermal head, there has been the problem that releasability from the heat transfer sheet is impaired for such reason as the occurrence of thermal fusion between the heat transfer layer and the image-receiving sheet.
For this reason, the image-receiving sheet of the prior art, for ensuring good releasability from the heat transfer sheet during heat transfer recording, for example, had an image receiving layer formed with a release agent generally incorporated in the resin for formation of the image-receiving layer. This imparted releasability to the image-receiving sheet by permitting the release agent to bleed onto the surface side of the image-receiving layer after coating of a resin composition for formation of the image-receiving layer containing the release agent, thereby consequently forming the release agent layer on the surface of the image-receiving layer.
However, since the release agent used for formation of the release agent layer as described above comprises a resin having a molecular weight of less than 3500, although compatibility with the resin for formation of the image-receiving layer may be relatively good, a long time and high temperature heating treatment is required for formation of a release layer by permitting the release agent to bleed sufficiently onto the surface, and yet the bled state of the release agent layer may sometimes be insufficient, therefore making the release effect of the mold release agent layer still insufficient.